OPERATION: Class 2-B's Field Trip
by NenePasciele
Summary: after Inheritance arc... Reborn announces to class 2B that they'll be going on a fieldtrip to visit a renowned exhibit on the Vongola Entreprise but Tsuna knows that his tutor has other plans under the exterior of this trip. Will he be able to keep his classmates out of harm's way while protecting the secret of his other identity?
1. Chapter 1: We're Going Where?

**Chiwassu minna-san  
****To those of you who have been following me around for a bit  
****I know I promised a sequel or epilogue to the other story  
****But I just really wanted to get this out of my head**

**The other day, I was just browsing around cause I love stories that deal with Tsuna and his class going on trips and then finding out that he's actually some big shot person… However, all the stories had Tsuna already known everywhere and stuff and he's all… "Man I don't wanna be here, I'll go to my room and stuff…" (no flames towards any of you guys who wrote the story or anything, I love your storiesss no lie or joke!)**

**So I just wanted to do one that had Tsuna still in his early stages of being the Decimo  
****And then, out came this story!  
****I hope you like it…  
****Not sure how long it'll last  
****Probably 3 to 5 chapters tops  
****Though I may be lying to you guys later on and extend it haha  
****But I'm just gonna have fun with this before it gets serious later on  
****Saa~ we start!**

**Disclaimer: No rights to KHR franchise  
****PS: I guess this will be around the time after the TYL arc**

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
"_Italian" _(if present)

* * *

Chapter 1: We're Going Where?!

It had been nearing the end of the school day and Tsuna was just sitting in class, bored out of his mind. Ever since Reborn had started living with him, he'd been giving him extra lessons (and by lessons he meant harsh mental and physical training at the same time...) and Tsuna had suddenly started to understand the majority of what the teachers had been saying; well at least, what everyone else in the school understand anyways.

Gokudera was especially pleased with his improvement as well since it gave him another reason to brag about being the right hand man of a strong _and_ smart boss, which instantly made Tsuna think of what Gokudera had thought about him prior to this improvement. Yamamoto was the same as ever, still falling behind, catching up on his sleep, playing baseball and only focusing on studies when the time really called for it.

Tsuna then sighed once again as the class dragged on but it wasn't until the door slammed open that he snapped his attention towards the front. "R-Reboyama-sensei, what brings you to this class?" Nezu-sensei said surprised as the tiny teacher jumped up on his desk.

"I came here to bring news to your class." The teacher disguised hitman said and turned towards the teens.

"Oh no..." Tsuna groaned to himself as Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged glances, unwillingly on Gokudera's part however.

"Well please do. Class, give your attention towards Reboyama-sensei." He called out to them, hoping to restore his sense of professionalism after the mishap with his test scores was leaked to the staff. For the sake of his job, none of the parties involved were to tell this to the students otherwise, there'd be much trouble to deal with involving the students and their parents.

"Ciaossu." The baby started. "I am here on behalf of the principal who has approved of a class trip requested by Nezu-sensei." Reborn looked towards the teacher who seemed surprised by the state for he had sent in no such request. Although, there were many times when this Reboyama had helped him so he let it go.

'I bet Nezu-sensei had absolutely nothing to do with it.' Tsuna thought as he noticed the teacher's reaction.

"Yeah a field trip!"

"Yay, we get a break for once." The class started chatting amongst themselves about the upcoming event.

"Settle down, he isn't finished yet!" Nezu exclaimed.

"Arigato." Reborn thanked before continuing. Tsuna paled at the sight of the baby hitman's gun which was now being reinserted into his inner jacket pocket. 'What was he planning on doing to shut up the class? Blow a hole through the roof?!'Tsuna couldn't take the madness anymore.

"So this class will be taking a trip to a famous exhibit known worldwide and is now coming here to Namimori. The hosting museum was bought by the company and had just newly renovated the place to accommodate the exhibit pieces and we'll be able to go in for a private tour before opening. This will give you all a good look at the history of a famous international company."

"Was there really such a big event thing like that in Namimori?" Some of the students questioned, trying to remember what exhibit the teacher was talking about.

"The museum had shut down and had not leaked a single word about the exhibit so it's no wonder that no one would know or remember it." Reboyama answered. "But it is a renowned museum so Nezu-sensei expects you all to read about it in these pamphlets, given to you along with your permission slips, before the day we visit. The trip will take place next week."

"May I ask what this exhibit is called?" Hana raised her hand, not really showing much interest in the trip.

"Please don't let it be what I think it is..." Tsuna mumbled to himself.

"Certainly, the name is The History of the Vongola." That was the last thing that Tsuna had heard before he paled and fainted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tsuna had later woken up in the nurse's office and groaned as he put a hand to his forehead. "What happened?" The brunette struggled to sit up and looked around.

"Tsuna, you're up!" Yamamoto looked towards the bed.

"If the brat's up, then get out. I keep telling you that I don't treat men." A harsh voice called out to him.

"Urusai, you perverted doctor! Don't call Juudaime a brat!"

"Maa, maa, at least he's alright, ne Tsuna?" The brunette turned to face the baseball star who was smiling his normal smile at him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright." Tsuna smiled back before asking. "What happened exactly?"

The pair then explained that the class had gotten the permission slips and were to return them in three days, on Friday. Also, the date had been decided that on Monday, they would meet at school early in the morning and then ride the bus towards the location. The daily plan would then be discussed when they arrived.

"Mou, what's Reborn thinking? Making us go to an exhibit that involves the Mafia..." Tsuna pouted.

"Maa, it could be fun!" Yamamoto tried to reassure him.

"Yeah Juudaime, and it gives you a chance to have a look at the history of how the Vongola started and what the family does other than run an underground mafia. I'm sure it will be very informational especially for Juudaime, whom is going to be taking the place as boss. You will need to learn how the 'company' is managed." Gokudera was smiling a bit too uncharacteristically. Tsuna also noted that the boy was a bit too happy about the situation as well.

"But I keep trying to tell you that I'm not going to be a Mafia Boss!" Tsuna whined.

"Is he still spouting that stuff?" Shamal looked over lazily. "Just get out already! You obviously don't have a reason to be here and you're also keeping all the lovely ladies away from my office."

'I don't think we're the reason why there aren't any female students coming around here...' Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Perverted Doctor! Don't blame Juudaime for something that is because of your nasty personality!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Haa~ did you say something Hayato." Shamal then reached for his cabinet that contained many of his mosquitos.

"Hiiiee, G-Gokudera-kun, let's just go!" Tsuna grabbed the silverette's arm and dragged him out the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tsuna and the other two boys walked towards the brunette's house as he had found out that he'd slept through the rest of the school day. The trio then arrived at the house and Tsuna invited them in. "Okaa-san, tadaima!" Tsuna called out as he entered the doorway. However, he wasn't greeted by his mother, but was greeted with his house littered with thrown away grenades and guns, and turned over furniture.

"Gyahahaha, Lambo-san will not be captured!" The infant hitman from the Bovino famiglia, who also turned out to be Tsuna's Lightning Guardian, was running around the house and dropping various weapons which came out of his hair.

"Lambo making mess! Must clean!" Ipin was following him and was hopping around the walls in order to gain speed.

"Ah~ Tsu-kun, okaeri!" His mother called from the kitchen. The three boys took off their shoes and walked in.

"Kono Ahoshi." Gokudera scrunched up his face and fisted his hands. "He's messing up Juudaime's home!"

"It isn't a big deal Gokudera-kun. We'll just clean these up and put them in a safe place." Tsuna tried to calm the other.

"Yeah, we'll help too." Yamamoto agreed. Yamamoto and Tsuna began to pick up the weapons while Gokudera went to straighten out the furniture. Once they were finished, the three went into the kitchen.

"Hi, okaa-san." Tsuna greeted again.

"Tsuna-nii, okaeri!" Fuuta called from the table. The trio just smiled at the boy.

"Okaeri, you three. I made you a snack." Bianchi said as she walked in with purple goop on a platter.

"Aneki!" Gokudera then paled before passing out with his mouth foaming.

"He's so affectionate." Bianchi blushed.

"Is he sick too?" Yamamoto questioned.

"I don't think that's the case." Tsuna sweatdropped at the scene.

"Ahh~ Tsu-kun... I heard from Reborn-chan that your class will be going on a fieldtrip this Monday." Nana said with a smile as she continued cooking.

"R-Reborn told you?"

"Uh huh, and me and the kids will be going somewhere that day too. Maybe we'll see you."

"Maybe Okaa-san." Tsuna said but highly doubted that she'd be anywhere near where they'd be going. The rest of the day and the rest of the week continued as per usual, with its hectic events and mishaps.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

On the morning of Monday, the class of 2-B had boarded the bus that would be taking them to their location. Tsuna had reluctantly gotten on board with his guardians would reassured him over and over that it would all be alright. Tsuna just gave them a wary smile and thanked them for trying to cheer him up. The rest of the class were all ecstatic about the trip and couldn't wait till they arrived.

The bus ride had taken nearly an hour before revealing the building where their tour would take place. It was pretty far from the city and was somewhat lying in the tree infested side of the Namimori. The museum looked exactly like a large mansion with its fancy windows and architecture and beautiful gardens surrounding the land. The bus pulled in through two old looking, metal gates that opened up for them. Then after driving along with long driveway, it rounded the fountain, located in front of the mansion and in the middle of the roundabout, and dropped off the students at the main entrance.

Reboyama-sensei then stood in front of the large group and explained to them the rules and regulations. "We expect you all to be respectable and act in a formal matter when entering. If you act suspicious in any ways, there's no telling what may happen." The students just nodded, as if the rule hadn't been a big deal. Tsuna on the other hand, paled and didn't want to think of what would happen.

"Next, do not touch anything unless given the permission to do so. Again, consequences will be charged. You may ask questions when appropriate but give them respectably and await the time when it is your turn to speak. Today, we will look around the first floor, maybe up to the second, then we'll break for lunch which will be provided by the 'museum' staff." Tsuna had to wonder why the hitman in disguise had put a bit of emphasize of museum. "Then we'll tour the rest of the 'museum' as well as the outer landscaping."

The students all now had great expectations for the place after just seeing the outside of the building. "Oh and another quick announcement." Reboyama said to the students. "There will be three other boys who will be joining our class on this trip."

"Why is that sensei?" a student asked after raising her hand.

"We had three extra tickets to the exhibit so I decided to have a draw of all the students and picked them." Tsuna didn't like where this was going at all. "So, we have Sasagawa Ryohei, Mochida Kensuke and Hibari Kyoya." Many students paled after the names of the three students had been announced and as if on cue, the three made their appearance.

First, they wondered how it was possible to pick three third year students out of all the others, second, they didn't mind that two of them were the captains of two sports clubs at their school, but finally, third, they wondered why Hibari had agreed to come on the trip at all.

"So sempai and Hibari came along!" Yamamoto grinned. "And it's cool that Mochida came too."

"Doushite Shibafu Atama and the Skylark?" Gokudera growled. "And the Take Hiru's (bamboo leech) here too..."

"Oi, who's a Take Hiru!" Mochida glared at the silverette.

"You are!" Gokudera exclaimed, not forgetting that the first day he had arrived, the kendo captain had insulted his Juudaime and threatened to beat and win against him by cheating.

"And why is that?!" Mochida exclaimed, charging over towards the hotheaded boy.

"Because you're an unwanted parasite that carries around a bamboo stick!" Gokudera referenced towards the boy's cylinder shaped bag.

"Maa, maa~ there's no need to fight, Gokudera." Yamamoto tried to break them apart.

"That goes double for you, Yakyuu-baka, always carrying around that bat of yours."

"That's because it's important. Like how Mochida-sempai's sword is important to him. Ne, sempai?" Yamamoto asked the other.

"Y-Yeah." Mochida felt his anger simmering down. "Whatever, forget you!" Mochida then walked away from them.

"Ahh, you made him angry at us." Tsuna sighed but was glad that Yamamoto was able to drive the argument away before it got out of hand. It was a perfect fit that he was the Rain Guardian.

"Enough talking back there." The three boys then looked towards and saw that the hitman was getting annoyed now. They instantly shut up and paid attention. "We'll be entering now so don't forget the rules or you'll have to answer to your school prefect." Everyone paled once again at the mention of the skylark.

"School regulations apply to school trips. Break them, and I'll bite you to death."

**Important!  
****I've been thinking about this for a while  
****But do you want the secret revealed or do you want to keep it hidden at the end?  
****Though I may do a little of both depending on the situation  
****But ultimately, do you want the majority to know?  
****Or do you want them not to?**

**Ahh and a fun question for you guys too  
****Anyone particular you want to see? From the Vongola of course**

**They're rather simple questions hehe  
****But I do need help with this  
****And I want to know what you guys want to read  
****So please and thank you!  
****Owari desu~**


	2. Chapter 2: Commence the Tour

**Chiwassu Minna!  
****I just wanted to tell you guys how much I love you ^^  
****Haha and I wanted to say that I've never gotten so many review at once  
****So thanks for that, it really made my day when I saw my email that morning**

**And to show my thanks,  
****I decided to try and update this as early as I could  
****So here you go~**

**Ahh and I made blueprints to the mansion  
****But I'm not all that good at descriptions o/o  
****I just start going on and on about the details and yeah….  
****Haha oh well…  
****~Saa, we start**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to KHR but I really hope that rumour about the Generation X anime being true… I want more songs for my KHR playlist hahaha jk but seriously, I hope it's true**

**PS: I'll try and incorporate your requests into the story though it may not turn out as well as you'd hoped but I'll try my best ^^  
****  
And by the way your reviews are going, majority wants the secret revealed hehe sorry!  
****Ahh and a quick announcement haha  
****Imma change the time period from after TYL to after Inheritance Arc :)  
****I'm sure most of you know what that means**

* * *

Chapter 2: Commence the Tour

Reborn led the way through the large doors and the students all gaped in awe at the sight of the interior of the seemingly old building. The inside was dimly lit by a large, antique chandelier that shone a golden light and was hung right above the entrance. The entrance hall itself was large and wide with marble pillars lined up along each side, holding up the second floor balconies that loomed over top them.

In front of the entrance was a pond like fountain held within a porcelain tub, complete with a few cattail weeds, rocks and lilies floating on lilypads. In the center of the pond was a finely designed pillar that gently spouted water from its sides, as well as upholding a statue of a radiant orange flame made of crystal. It seemed as though the flame was actually glowing as the light of the chandelier flickered through the glass pieces. Behind the centerpiece was a grand, carpeted stairwell that went straight up towards two large wooden doors; on either side of the door was two staircases, leading up towards the second floor.

"Beautiful." The students all admired the glow of the centerpiece. A few of the girls walked over towards the edge of the fountain and looked at the water to find a few koi fish swimming about as well.

"Whoever these Vongola people are must be really rich to completely redesign this old place." A boy commented as he looked around the large room.

"The Vongola is a very wealthy company and is largely known for its hand in designer brands as well as exported merchandise." A voice said and the group turned their attention towards a man that was walking down the carpeted stairs. "You must be the class that Reborn-san had informed would be visiting us today." An old man said and bowed as he stood in front of the group. They all just bowed slightly in return, though they had no idea who this Reborn was but still, they waited for the man to speak again.

"This man is Emil Marvelli," Reboyama introduced. "and he's the... head 'manager' of the 'museum'. But today, he'll be our tour guide and show us around the 'museum'." Tsuna immediately noticed the undercover hitman's obvious stressing of the words as he spoke.

'Reborn is definitely up to something here. But just what is this place really?' Tsuna looked around the entrance hall again and had to agree that it was magnificent but just wondered how much the family had spent just to refurbish it. He then noticed the crest of the Vongola above the wooden doors ahead and definitely knew that this wasn't just some 'museum' as Reborn had put it.

"Something else that I've heard was that the Vongola Decimo has also decided to pay us a visit today as well." Emil had said which made Tsuna snap back to the conversation immediately.

Hana immediately raised her hand afterwards. "Mind explaining what Vongola Decimo means?" She asked. Kyoko just smiled at her best friend's straightforwardness, but it wasn't like her friend was the only one wondering what those words meant either.

"Of course, Vongola Decimo would mean the Vongola Tenth, whom is the heir to the 'company' crown. After the Ninth steps down from his position as current boss, the Decimo will then take his place. Although, neither I nor many of the staff here have actually met or know anything of him. The only thing that we're aware of is that he is still attending school and his heritage is Japanese." Many people were now talking about hoping to see who said new boss was and if he was coming, they were hoping to get the chance to meet him too.

"Now, settle down, you lot." Nezu said to the riled up kids. Emil just smiled fondly.

"It's good to be excited. After all, this is a once in a lifetime experience. I believe Reboyama-sensei has informed you of the day's plan so we'll go on ahead with the tour." Emil said to the group and first motioned towards the fountain.

"First off, this fountain contains something that this *ahem* company holds very dear. This flame that sit on top of the pedestal is the representation of something we'd like to call, _The Dying Will Flame_. It is the very essence that has allowed the Vongola to flourish and had even helped the one we call Vongola Primo, the founder and creator of the family, to protect those important to him."

"Is family something you call the company sometimes?" a girl raised a question.

"Yes..." the man realized that he had used the term 'family' by mistake. He then figured that he might as well explain that as well. "We may even use the term famiglia, which would be the Italian phrasing of the word. Mainly, it would be used towards a group of people who are very, very close to one another, much like biological families."

"Is that a real fire or is it just some symbolic thing?" another question was asked.

"It is believed that this Dying Will is something that anyone may possess but the strength of it varies from person to person. It depends on the resolve you present that strengthens the dying will from within yourself." Emil explained.

"But this is just metaphorical representation of this 'Dying Will' right?" Hana asked. "I mean, people can't actually have fire within themselves. It's not really anatomically possible."

"I guess you do you have a point, young miss." The man said before he then decided to lead them away from the entrance. He took them up the stairs and they halted in front of the wooden doors. "Now I'm sure you all noticed this when you first entered but this velvet banner holds the Crest of the Vongola. This is an important symbol as it represents the families pride and reminds us of its history.

"And behind these doors," he continued as he pushed them open. "is the building's library which contains thousands of books and takes up three floors." He let them peer inside and found the walls to be littered with many books. In the middle were dozens of tall shelves as well as a few tables. Looking up, they found two balconies on either side, both of which they assumed were the second and third floors; also, between the two sides, there were two staircases parallel to each other and crossing above their heads. They both connected the second and third floors to each other for easier access to the books on each level. On the ground level were staircases on both the left and right side heading to the second level.

"This is a huge library."

"I can't believe they fit something like this in here."

"Yes, for the Vongola, information is a very important thing. So there is a need to have such a large collection of books and materials and such. If you would like, you may take a few moments to look around and take a look at these books as well." The group then walked in and stared in awe at the various books that they found.

"Are these categorized specifically?" a boy asked.

"Yes, they are alphabetised and are separated by subject. They are listed on the side of the shelves, at the front of every row."

"Wow, so many subjects, Spanish, Italian, Biology, Mathematics..." Kyoko looked at the list with Hana.

"Yes, it is important to have this knowledge, especially when dealing with other countries."

"Reborn..." Tsuna whispered, getting the attention of the hitman.

"What is it, Dame-Tsuna?" The hitman insulted. The brunette just ignored the nickname.

"What's all this about?" He asked sternly. He wanted an answer and he was going to get it, one way or another.

"It's called a tour." Reborn answered purposely, enjoying his student's stressed and worried face.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Tsuna whined.

"Baka-Tsuna, can you not tell after just being here?" Tsuna shook his head. Reborn just sighed but before he could start talking again, the two guardians made their way over towards them.

"Juudaime, this place is incredible. They even have books in the family's native language." Gokudera seemed very excited about the information; he was a brainiac after all. Though, Tsuna often forgot this fact due to the boy's outer appearance and delinquent attitude.

"You sure love books, Gokudera." Yamamoto said in a carefree tone. "But I don't understand most of them even after just looking at the titles."

"Yakyuu-baka–" Gokudera started but was immediately interrupted.

"OIII Sawada!" a loud voice exclaimed. They all knew in an instant just who it was that had called out to them. "I don't get these books to the EXTREME!"

"Onii-san..." Tsuna turned towards the white haired boy.

"Shibafu Atama! You're yelling will make even yourself go deaf, not to mention damage Juudaime's hearing!" Gokudera exclaimed, instantly annoyed by the presence of the boxer.

"Tako-head, no need to yell to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said, contradicting himself as he spoke.

"You're the one yelling!" Gokudera felt a vein pop in his forehead.

"Maa, there's no need to shout, we're inside after all." The raven haired swordsman tried to ease the arguing.

"You're too carefree!" The silverette then directed his attention back towards the baseball ace and was about to continue on his venting rampage until Tsuna finally decided to step in to cease the attention that they were getting from the others.

Tsuna had noticed that many of their classmates were looking in their direction. He wasn't sure if they had heard the conversation, but of course, with the yelling, who wouldn't? He figured that they were all expecting Hibari to jump in and bite them all to death. This thought had then raised another question in the brunette's mind, where had Hibari run off to? He decided to pocket this idea for later, ignored the stares they got and tried to get back to the main topic that he wanted to talk to Reborn about.

"Gokudera-kun, Reborn was just about to explain something to me about this trip... so, if you would all listen, then we'll be able to figure out why we're all here." Tsuna explaiend as the storm and rain guardians then turned towards the baby hitman. They exchanged glances and then nodded in understanding. Gokudera just apologized for interrupting and Yamamoto just grinned, interested in what the baby hitman might give as information. Ryohei still didn't know what was going on but stayed quiet regardless. They all then clammed up, which signalled Reborn to continue with what they were talking about.

"So, as I was saying, the Vongola had taken over this old building and made it into the Japanese Home Base." Tsuna paled at that. Reborn then continued before anyone could interrupt. "Of course, this will double as the mansion in which the family from back in Italy will be able to live in. This makes it easier to find accommodations instead of just piling up in Mama's house." The trio did have to admit that Tsuna's house was getting full of visitors and was inhabited to capacity by now.

"So this entire place that you told the class was a museum was actually the newly built Vongola Mansion?!" Tsuna gripped his head and tried to block out the fact out of his mind.

"Really? Is that true, Reborn-san?!" Gokudera was even more excited than before.

"Wow, so we get a mansion to ourselves? Pretty nifty." Yamamoto grinned.

"Iya, this isn't only a mansion," Tsuna gulped as he knew his tutor had information that was even worse than the previous. "this is only the top layer; the one that is only seen by civilians. The real Vongola Base is underground. Why do you think the land is so vast?" smirked the hitman.

"So this is the Home Base like the one in Italy?!" The brunette couldn't take any more surprises.

"But why does it seem so familiar? Even the area outside, it felt like we've been here before." Yamamoto cut the boy's panic short.

"Now that you mention it..." Tsuna paused to think.

"We have been here before, this is the Vongola Home Base that we were in when we went to the future."

"Haaaa?!" The trio boys looked at the hitman in disbelief.

"How did the Home Base travel back in time to the EXTREME?!"

"Of course not, Shibafu Atama!" Gokudera clenched his teeth.

"Then what's it doing here? I'm confused to the EXTREME!"

"Urusai!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"So the Vongola created this base here at this time period?" Yamamoto asked, ignoring the other two for once.

"Of course, when else did you all expect it to be built? In ten years? And where else better to put it then near the town that is close to the Decimo and even better, is the same town that is most dear to a certain Cloud Guardian." Reborn referenced to the aggressive prefect.

"They created the mansion near Namimori mostly because of Hibari-san?" Tsuna wondered.

"Well, it makes sense since the skylark wouldn't go anywhere near the mansion if it was located anywhere else." The silverette mumbled.

"And it's closer to home." Yamamoto added.

"That doesn't make it any better, and it's an hour drive from our school." The brunette sighed. "So Reborn, this would include the underground Training Area, the meeting hall, strategy room..."

"And more." Reborn emphasized. Tsuna really didn't want to know what 'and more' meant. "After our trip to the future, I thought I'd add some rooms and made the training hall bigger with more special 'features'." The brunette cringed at the mention of special features.

"I'm sure Hibari would enjoy that." Yamamoto laughed.

This then sparked Tsuna's memory. "So... speaking of Hibari-san, where is he?" Tsuna asked, after looking around and not finding him anywhere.

"He's wherever he wants to be." Reborn answered. "But rest assured, he's still in the mansion."

Tsuna nodded. "So then, what's the purpose of this tour?" The boy moved on from the topic but still hesitated to ask; worried that his suspicions would turn out to be true.

"To give you and your guardians a tour of the mansion as soon as it was finished. From now on, we'll have our meetings and gatherings here. When there's a crisis, I expect you all to meet up here first."

"But it's an hour away!" Tsuna complained. He really didn't want this mansion here in the first place, he'd much rather prefer to stay in the comforts of Namimori.

"All the more better. It certains our security and the security of our loved ones and innocent people." Reborn continued to justify.

"If it's us you're worried about Juudaime then worry not, for I'll find my own way to arrive. Even if it kills me, I will arrive by Juudaime's side." Gokudera said.

"Yeah, and I'll get a ride from someone." Yamamoto responded.

"It'll be good training. I'll run here to the EXTREME!" Tsuna just sighed at their responses. That really wasn't the issue that he was worried about.

"And the fieldtrip?" Tsuna turned back to Reborn. "Why did you bring our classmates here?" the brunette couldn't help but ask. He just needed the information.

"To recruit them into your Famiglia."

"WHA– was this all your idea?!"

"We should get a move on with the tour, Emil." Reborn dodged the question and went over towards the guide. Tsuna felt like he was going to break down but his friends reassured him that they wouldn't allow Reborn to recruit any one. They knew very well how Tsuna would act when someone completely innocent to their dangerous lives were involved; even the way he acted towards those who were involved to begin with. So in any way possible, they wanted to ease the brunette's mind as much as they could. Tsuna thanked them for their thinking of him and they went to join the rest of their classmates.

"So we shall head up stairs and towards a room where the family keeps their most valuable items from its ancestors." Emil said and led the group up the stairs. "But I do warn you that if you break any of the items, there will be dire consequences to be paid." He said in an ominous voice, causing everyone to turn cold. No matter how nice the man acted towards them, he was still the museum manager and acted like it when he had to.

The walked up the stairs on the left wall and went into the hall, past all the book shelves. They walked a few meters down the hall and stopped in front of one of the normal looking doors. "So this is the Trophy Room sort of room?" Mochida asked out loud.

"Yes and I remind that you all mustn't touch a single item in this room." The guide warned again before opening the doors. The students and Nezu were once again awed at the sight. It was a fairly large room with many glass cases along the wall, each containing expensive looking jewellery, artifacts etc... On pedestals, vases, statues and a crown or two were laid on top of expensive looking pillows. Decorating the walls were four portraits on each side wall, to their left and right; then in between the two windows at the back of the room was a final picture, making nine in total.

"This room must contain things that are worth over 1 million dollars." Someone murmured as they were all afraid to enter for there was a chance of them breaking something upon entering. Tsuna just glanced around worriedly and recognized these images for he'd seen them back in the future, when the primo and other Vongola bosses accepted his resolve to inheriting the famiglia.

"No worries Juudaime, I'm sure it won't be a big deal if you break something." Gokudera said.

"I-I'm sorry, did I just hear you refer to him as the Juudaime?" Emil interrupted.

"Y-Yeah." Tsuna said warily.

"That's what the Guard Mutt calls that dame kid." Mochida called over from his spot in the room. Then he went back to looking at the delicate items.

"So that would mean that you are the..." Emil's eyes seemed to widen but his train of thought was cut off as there was a loud crash coming from the hall. Tsuna exchanged glances with Yamamoto and Gokudera before they looked out the door way and down the hall from where the sounds had come. These sounds had also attracted the attention of the class but they were all told to remain calm and to stay in the room.

As they were told this, they wondered why Tsuna and his two friends were able to run out into the hall. Mochida just raised an eyebrow at this while Ryohei just wondered what was going on... to the EXTREME. Kyoko tried to calm her brother, making sure that he didn't knock anything over by accident. Hana just mumbled something about troublemaking monkeys. Just then, a couple of boys swooned as they drew attention towards the doorway.

A young, petit girl with short cobalt hair and walked in. She had an eye patch over one of her eyes but that seemed to have added to her innocent look somehow. "Who's she?" Many of them questioned before realizing that she had worn the same uniform as them.

"Ahh Chrome-chan!" Kyoko called out. The girl just dipped her head slightly in response. Even though she'd been admitted into the class for about a month, or a little less, everyone seemed to have forgotten constantly that she was part of the class. Though no one could really be blamed for she was quiet, didn't associate much with anyone other than Tsuna had his friends, absent most of the time, making herself seemed to be like a ghostly mirage of some sort.

"My, well if it isn't the Lady Guardian of Mist." Emil dipped in respect as she blushed at the attention. "Greetings." Chrome just nodded in response.

"What's the big deal of being a 'Guardian'?" Mochida asked almost uninterested.

"Well, the Vongola Boss constantly faces danger when he makes public appearances; so, in order for the family to assure that he is protected at all times is to appoint guardians, whom would be the people that the Boss would have the most trust in. They have just as much power as him or her when it comes to the famiglia but of course the one true boss is the head."

"That makes sense." Mochida murmured and turned away from the man. Everyone was now in awe after finding out that their ghostly classmate was someone of high power, but something puzzling was why she hung out with Dame-Tsuna.

"How do you know she's a Guardian to the EXTREME!" Ryohei asked. Kyoko couldn't stop her brother from asking the question, though she had been just as curious since Emil had said that he nor anyone in the building had known much about the Decimo which they would assume meant him as well as his guardians.

"Well that is because she as well as the other Guardian of Mist had arrived before your class, and I had the pleasure of making their acquaintance."

"You mean he's here right now?" Kyoko asked this time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The trio had stopped running down the hall as they witnessed a dark cloud of smoke form. Suddenly, they all felt a familiarly dangerous killing intent, deriving from the screen. "Kamikorosu!" They heard a certain prefect threaten.

"Kufufufu, still the same brute who only wants to pick a fight."

"Please don't tell me..." Tsuna frowned as the cloud started to dissipate, revealing two figures who were having a standoff, both eyeing each other carefully.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari didn't take his eyes off of the Mist Guardian, ignoring the presence of the three boys.

"Kufufu, I'm just here with my dear Chrome-chan and taking a look at the new Vongola Mansion and may I say, it is quite splendid, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna felt his skin crawl as the pineapple looked at him. He then drew his attention towards the destroyed wall, how were they going to explain this the class now?

**Hee hee  
****Second Chapter complete!  
****Dai Seikou gyahahaha (big success)  
****Hope you enjoyed that  
****And if anything is unclear please let me know ^^  
****Look forward to next time!  
****Owari desu~**

Updated: 23/11/2012


	3. Chapter 3: Through This Door You'll Find

**Chiwassuuuu~~  
****Yeah, so I'm back  
****Well… no news from me today haha  
****Except for the fact that I finally finished school  
****Gyahahahaha I'm free  
****And I'm going to visit my family in Winnipeg over the holidays  
****So I'm not sure how often updates will come during the holidays  
****But I'll try my best  
****So anyways, let's get on with the show  
****We Start!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, then I would have explained the rings a bit more… I mean, I'm super curious about why rings other than the trinisette were created or how for that matter, such as the earth rings for example and the other ones too…**

So Far...  
Tsuna and his class have entered the mansion and walked through the entrance and through the library. Now they've made it up to the trophy room of the mansion until they heard an explosion from down the hall. They have encountered Chrome which led the class to learn of the guardians. Tsuna and his guardians have learned of the purpose of the tour and of his classmates tagging along as well. Now they've come face to face with a combatting Mukuro and Hibari...

* * *

Chapter 3: Through This Door, You'll Find...

"Wow, so that would mean that Chrome-chan works for the Vongola! How did you manage that?" The students then crowded the Mist Guardian and started to bombard her with questions upon the discovery of her high ranking position. Ryohei just stood by on the side, wondering why they were asking such questions as he thought that the answers were common knowledge. (Yeah I guess you could say that he forgot that they don't know hehe... sorry Ryohei)

"So you're really up there in this company then. I guess there's no reason for you to continue school if you have this job. You're so lucky."

"So what exactly does a guardian do?"

"How did you get hired for this job?" The continued to ask her questions without giving her a chance to answer any of them.

"Ahh... B-Bossu h-has... ano..." Chrome suddenly felt shy with all the sudden attention.

"Firstly, she was connected by the male Mist Guardian, from what I heard. Am I correct young miss?" Emil decided to help the girl out and gave her a small smile.

"H-Hai. M-Mukuro-sama had a-asked me to help a-and Reborn-san had made me i-into one of the g-guardian's when Mukuro-sama wasn't a-available." She stuttered out.

"That's still really cool. So you met this Decimo person right? How is he like, is he cute?" The girls all started to coo. Hana just scoffed at their behavior, saying that they were giving girls a bad reputation. Kyoko just smiled and wondered how they would react when they met the family and found out that their classmates were the ones that run the place. She decided to stay quiet for the fun of it and continually tried to keep her brother from letting the secret out.

"Well, we shouldn't leave those three outside by themselves now should we?" Reboyama interrupted and brought Emil back to his duty.

"Yes, we should go and find them. If everyone is finished looking, we will go out and see if things are alright." The Italian man then led them out of the room.

"That's just like Sawada, Gokudera and Yamamoto to ditch in the middle of a school tour." Hana crossed her arms. Kyoko just smiled in response.

"I shoulda left with them." Mochida turned up behind the two girls. "It might've been more interesting than being stuck following this group around at a snail's pace." Mochida said lazily.

"Don't be a downer to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled at Mochida. "Enjoy what has been offered to you to the EXTREME!"

"I get it you Obsessive Extremist." Mochida immediately got annoyed by his classmate. He just wondered why he had been chosen to go on this trip with these people who caused trouble wherever they went. Whenever he was around them or just saw them hanging around, there was always trouble right behind. That was one of the reasons why he tried to keep his distance; especially when Hibari had been factored into their group.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hibari-san! Mukuro! Please stop fighting!" Tsuna yelled at the pair. The two of them just looked at the brunette but still didn't move a muscle. "You'll scare the other students and the workers."

"Not to mention you broke the wall of the newly renovated Vongola Mansion." Gokudera scoffed at the pair.

"Hnn?" Hibari seemed to question the fact that this was the Vongola Mansion.

"Ah," Tsuna had picked up what the other was getting at. "Reborn explained to us earlier that this was the Vongola Mansion that was created here for us. It also happened to be the one that we used in the future too." Tsuna quickly explained. Hibari didn't respond but the boys knew that he understood.

"Kufufufu, is the skylark so soft spoken that he can't respond to a simple explanation?" Mukuro seemed to be poking at Hibari with his words.

"You are disturbing the peace in this mansion. If you continue to do inappropriate things that disrupt the workers and the visitors, then I will bite you to death." Hibari raised his tonfas as a warning. Mukuro just returned his answer by raising his trident and smirked at the other. They just kept looking at each other with silent malice.

"Nothing much we can do anymore." Yamamoto sighed with a faint smile, for once knowing for a fact that it was hopeless to stop the mist and cloud guardians when they wanted a fight.

"But if they keep going, then they'll end up destroying the whole mansion." Tsuna felt very conflicted at the moment.

"Then you should stop them." The boys all turned their heads and found the class group tour heading in their direction. Now how was Tsuna supposed to explain the wall to class and to Emil?

"Ahaha... R-Reboyama-sensei, you know that I can't possibly stop Hibari-san. He's the school prefect." Tsuna tried to act oblivious in front of the class. There were murmurs of agreements among them, saying that they couldn't even shape up and face the prefect head on with a complaint.

"Hhn... how would you know you can't stop something what you haven't tried to stop, herbivore?" Hibari smirked at the Vongola boss to be. Was Hibari teasing him? The class just shook it off as a trick of the ear.

"Kufufufu, are you considering to spar with Tsunayoshi-kun? That would be an interesting battle. I would like to see how my future vessel has grown in strength." Mukuro said in interest. Tsuna just shivered, not only for the fact that Mukuro hasn't given up on possessing his body but also for the way that Mukuro made that sentence sound. He dreaded what Kyoko or anyone else might think of him because of the pineapple head.

"You can't be serious!" One of the snobby boys of the class, Kaneda Osamu, exclaimed. "Dame-Tsuna wouldn't be able to last two seconds with Hibari!" Tsuna sighed in relief that that was the part that most of them were concerned about. "And who are you anyways?" That question just washed away all relief.

"As I have previously mentioned, there were two Guardians of the Mist and he is the other Mist Guardian other than Lady Chrome." Emil pointed out, reminding them of what he had said about Guardians.

"Yeah... so what I want to know is why all these high positioned people of the Vongola Company know Dame-Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto and why he was fighting with Hibari." Osamu was getting a bit more specific now.

"What did I tell you about calling Juudaime 'Dame'?! Not even once but twice!" Gokudera stomped over and picked the boy up by his collar with one hand. "He's a much better person than you are and I can tell you for sure that he would last longer than you would against the skylark!"

Tsuna wasn't happy that Gokduera was threatening someone again but on the other, he was super glad that his actions had pushed Osamu's question out of their minds. But still, the silverette looked like he was threatening to kill. "Gokude..." Tsuna was about to scold the silverette when Hibari interrupted him first.

"Violence will not be tolerated amongst students. You are violating the rules and you shall be bitten to death." Everyone flinched at their prefect's cold tone. Gokudera just turned after harshly dropping Osamu and made a move to take out his dynamites, which he seemed to have been neglecting for a long time now since their upgrade in weapons.

"You're one to talk since you deal with violators through violence, biting them to death as you call it. That wall is a good example of a 'bitten to death' victim to your own violation." Hibari lifted his tonfas and moved into a predator like position.

"Ahh, no violence in the maaa... ah... museum! You two might break something else." Tsuna tried to persuade them to stop their bickering.

"Break? The school isn't responsible for anything that you may break, accident or not, on this trip." Nezu said to the boys at the center of attention.

"I assure you that there will be repairs made and covered by the Vongola; so there is no harm done. As for the heirlooms, which are irreplaceable, that will be up to the Vongola Leader to decide." A cold shiver ran down the backs of the group as they witnessed the guide's calm yet ominous tone.

"Gomenasai Juudaime... I had been uncaring of the...ahem, museum's wellbeing." The silverette apologized but was still on edge in case the prefect went ahead and did something but surprisingly enough, the skylark had retreated as well.

"Ah, Hibari-san, where are you going?" Tsuna called out, wondering where the other was headed.

"I don't have the obligation to report to you, herbivore." He answered, not wanting a retort from the pineapple who was just watching in amusement.

"A lone wolf as always." Hibari had gotten a retort regardless but this time chose to ignore it and kept walking.

"Maa, he's probably just going to check out the place on his own. He doesn't like groups remember?" Yamamoto figured.

"But is it alright for him to wander alone?" One of the girl's wondered.

"It's better than having him here and breathing down your necks." Reboyama justified. They all immediately shut up about the subject.

"Yes, well we should continue on. We will be eating right after a quick look at the ballroom which is just up ahead." Emil said after he stood next to Tsuna. The brunette nodded in agreement and then asked Mukuro if he would like to join them on their tour. He just laughed for a second before agreeing and walked alongside Chrome, as if he were a protective older brother, shielding her from the carnivorous eyes of the Nami-chuu boys.

Emil then led them down the hall which harboured many more doors. On the left, there were rooms which could be used as guest rooms or storage rooms and on the right of the hall, there was only one pair of doors that could be found at the start of the hallway which would lead to the large dining room, the room that they will see later. Another door could be found on the right side much further up and it led to the kitchen.

Right then, they were at the left side of the building and in the east wing or the east hall. On the opposite side was the same looking hall, only mirrored and was called the west hall. There was also an access to the dining room, kitchen and ballroom on the other side as well as many rooms.

At the very end of the hall that they were walking in, were two of the largest and most decorated doors leading to a grand ballroom. It had one large chandelier and a few mini ones surrounding it. There many others located around the roof, there were also large windows that covered most of the back wall and gave view to the balcony and the back gardens of the mansion. The room was currently unfurnished except for an old grand piano at the side but beautifully decorated with velvet curtains tied with golden colored ropes and two side staircases led up to a second floor that was carpeted, while the ground floor was made of marble.

Once again, the students were in awe of the room as the entered. "This place looks like it came out of a fairytale." Someone commented.

"Yeah, just being here makes you feel like you're a princess."

"Maybe this Decimo guy will sweep you off your feet and ask you to be his queen." The girls joked. Tsuna just blushed at the comments but it went unnoticed.

"Wait a minute," Mukuro pretended to have an epiphany. "if this is a museum, then what is the point of having an unfurnished ballroom being remodeled when nothing of value is within it?" The boy did have a point but the question had made Tsuna panic a bit. Mukuro was just curious at how the Guide, whom he had found out earlier was actually the Vongola Mansion's Head Butler, would response to such a question.

There were murmurs of agreement which made Tsuna all the more nervous. Emil on the other hand, just smiled at the Mist Guardian. "This was made to look like an old ballroom that a Vongola Family Boss had, a few hundred years ago. It was where they held major events and parties with many big named people from other... companies and formed... business partnerships with them or strengthened their partnerships amongst each other."

"Oh, a good response." Mukuro applauded the man silently, in his mind.

"That's very interesting." Kyoko said.

"Now, if I may, I would like for you all to get a glimpse of the museum gardens. They are lovely had maintained by our talented gardener." He opened the glass doors and walked everyone out to the balcony. It was large and there were potted plants and small tables and chairs near the railings. The students looked over the balcony and saw lush green grass covering the area. There were many flower gardens; a few trees, cherry blossom, willow and oaks; as well as a maze made out of tall, cut bushes, which were blooming dainty flower blossoms. There was a wooden, white gazebo in the midst of the flower gardens and surrounding the area was the thick forest of trees. They were in the secluded, tree infested part of Namimori after all.

"Now that's what I call a big backyard." Yamamoto said in his giddy voice. Emil then spared a glance at Reboyama who only nodded, understanding what the man had wanted to confirm and then the infant walked along the railing, in front of the students. As he was doing so, he was explaining the garden features. This gave the butler time to confront Tsuna and finish up what he had wanted to ask before he had been cut off by the commotion.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your viewing of the gardens but if you may please spare a moment..." Emil started, partially bowing towards the brunette. Tsuna just nodded at the man before remembering where they had left off in their previous yet short chat.

Emil cleared his throat before he started to speak. "So are you the Vongola Juudaime?" He went straight to the point but quietly so that the other students wouldn't be able to hear.

"Ah... it would seem so wouldn't it?" Tsuna laughed nervously but confirmed the butler's suspicion.

"But by the reaction of the other students towards you, it would seem that they are unaware of this." Tsuna laughed nervously against at the man's observation. "No worries, I will keep your secret. It must be very important for you to keep people uninvolved in the mafia away from this knowledge. But may I ask why you have brought them here in the first place?"

"Well... you see, Reborn came into the class one day and..."

"That's all that I needed to hear to understand sir." Emil smiled, knowing all too well what Reborn was capable of. That was pretty much how he had gotten his job here. He figured that the boy's closest friends would also be the ones to be the Guardians, so if he paid close enough attention, he would be able to figure out who they were. Tsuna liked talking with the man; he made him feel calm, like there was nothing he couldn't share with him.

"And I'm guessing that you aren't really a tour guide either." Tsuna asked, a bit amused by their conversation.

"No sir, I am the Vongola Mansion Butler, so if there is anything that you may need, I will be happy to be of service to you." Emil bowed again.

"Y-You don't have to be so formal towards me. You can just call me Tsuna." The brunette offered.

"No, I couldn't possibly sir. It isn't the type of butler that I am to be so familiar with my boss, not to mention the next head of the Vongola Family." Emil politely refused the offer.

"Well, I'm not the head yet so it should be alright."

"I shall try sir... ahem, Tsuna-san." Emil felt a bit satisfied as the brunette smiled towards him. Suddenly, there was another crash coming from inside. They all turned and found a man, sprawled at the bottom of the stairwell. They ran inside and towards the blond man.

"Wow, I didn't see that in front of me, haha." The man had pushed himself up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Dino-san?" Tsuna was the first to reach him.

"Ah, lil bro, what are you doing here?" Dino stood up and ruffled the brunette's hair.

"Well, our class is having a tour of this 'museum'." Yamamoto clued the man in.

"Was it Reborn?" The boys nodded.

"But a better question is what are you doing here?" Gokudera questioned this time.

"Well, Reborn sent out an invite to come check out the new 'museum' for the Vongola in Japan and I just zoomed over here. But I seemed to have lost Romario since I came here with him. I had the other guys stay at the hotel." Dino explained.

"Boss, you fell down another flight of stairs?" the very same Romario had rushed down the staircase towards the Chiavarone Boss.

"Oh there you are, Romario. I was looking for you. I was right behind you when you suddenly fell. You were saying something like, 'I lost him again'." The group sweatdropped.

"Oh, I guess I didn't lose you after all. What a relief." Dino grinned sheepishly.

"My, Sir Dino, are you alright? Shall I fetch the doctor?" Emil asked in worry.

"No, no, I'm fine as you can see." Dino said to the man.

"So who are you?" One of the students asked as they looked at the man. The girls just gawked at him, like they did with any Italian man they'd met.

"I'm Tsuna's older brother, Dino Chiavarone. Pleasure to finally meet his classmates." Dino introduced.

"I didn't know Dame-Tsuna had an older brother." They started to murmur.

"N-No, he's not really my older brother..." Tsuna assured.

"He just has a little brother complex." Yamamoto laughed. The brunette sweatdropped but at the same time, it wasn't false.

"I do not have a little brother complex!" Dino pouted. "But I am the head of another... Company similar to Vongola." The blond pointed out. Tsuna then felt his worry coming back as the blond had mentioned his occupation... well, partially.

"Wow, another big shot showed up."

"This is really an impressive tour." Nezu said to himself.

"S-Saa, Dino-san, you didn't happen to see Hibari-san, did you?" Tsuna asked nervously, trying to get off the topic of Dino being a boss.

"Kyoya? Yeah I saw him in the elevator..."

"Elevator?" The class questioned why there'd be an elevator in the old building, especially when there were only three floors.

"Yeah but when the doors opened, he attacked me." Dino laughed.

"That's not a very good greeting if he greeted you like that straight off the bat." Yamamoto laughed nervously, knowing full well that dealing with Hibari was tough.

"A good example of that is when the Skylark meets the Pineapple Head." Gokudera glared at the illusionist.

"I must ask that you please refrain from calling my darling Chrome such terrible nicknames. Kufufufu." Mukuro tried to appear innocent.

"That's not who the nickname was for you idiot!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Unfair to the EXTREME! I always wanted to spar with Hibari but he would always ignore me!" Ryohei joined the fray.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko didn't want her brother to cause any more trouble for the group.

"So noisy." Mochida commented.

"What was that, Bamboo Leech?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, Guard Mutt!"

"Gokudera-kun, please stop fighting with... well, everyone." Tsuna was getting fed up with these fights.

"Maa, it is only his showing of affection Sawada Tsunayoshi. You should know better than anyone how your puppy greets those he is familiar with." Mukuro retorted.

"Don't start Mukuro..." Tsuna sighed and then caught glimpse of Reborn who was threatening to pull out his gun. The students couldn't really follow the conversation that the boys were having but it seemed like they were all really chummy with the people familiar with this mansion. This had made them wonder as to why this was but their thoughts were interrupted by the guide.

"I suggest we should all have lunch now. Maybe that is the cause of your irritation." Emil suggested calmly.

"Th-That's a good idea, Emil-san." Tsuna smiled at the man, who just nodded simply. This small interaction made the others all the more suspicious. The brunette then saw Reborn smile slightly as he put back the gun. _'Seriously, what is Reborn thinking of doing with his gun? Thinking of shooting everyone so that they shut up?!'_ Tsuna then shivered from the thought.

"I think food does sound good right now." Dino agreed. "Mind if we tag along?"

"Of course, the more the merrier." Emil said. "Reboyama-sensei will lead you to the dining room and I shall inform the kitchen staff." The butler then disappeared through the doors heading towards the west hall.

"If you don't want to miss lunch, then we should head over right now." Reborn told the class and hopped onto Tsuna's head.

"Reborn, do you really have to sit up there right now?" Tsuna felt a bit awkward with the others watching as the teacher made himself comfortable on top of the brunette.

"What does it matter?" Reborn said simply.

"It matters." Tsuna almost yelled at his tutor.

"Just open the doors, Dame-Tsuna."

"Hai, hai." Yamamoto and Gokudera just smiled at the exchange between the brunette and hitman. But then, they immediately frowned when they heard yelling coming from the other side of the room. Tsuna exchanged glances with his two best friends, before nodding. The others were still confused about what Tsuna and his friends knew what they didn't.

"Why not just ask that old man when he comes back. I'm sure he'd tell you if you asked." Mochida said, annoyed at their unnecessary confusion. They all exchanged glances before going along with Mochida's idea and decided to ask the tour guide when he came back, since they couldn't ask Nezu who obviously didn't know any better than they did, and couldn't ask Reboyama who seemed to be the one hiding the most.

Tsuna had finally opened the dining room doors and let everyone in. The dining room had a hardwood floor but was carpeted under the large table and chairs that looked like it could fit all of them and maybe more. But the size wasn't what surprised them.

"Trash! I demand you bring me food."

"I'm sorry sir, but we aren't able to serve lunch until the decimo and his classmates arrive." A maid apologized.

"VOIII, who cares if the brat isn't here. Just bring boss what he wants or else he'll stupidly destroy the place."

"What was that, trash?"

"You heard me, damn boss."

"Ushishishishi... I wonder what the brats face would look like when he finds us here."

"Sempai is a real sadist, isn't he?"

"Urusai!" The boy then flashed a knife and threw it into the other's head. Many of the students were horrified but were still surprised that the other wasn't dead.

"Itai desu, sempai. That wasn't something royalty would do to his subjects. That's why you're a fake prince."

"What was that?!" The other got angry.

"I don't get paid enough to be here. I still don't understand why there are two illusionists in the group now." A floating infant in a black hooded cape said.

"Haii~ we have some guests." An okama looking man said in a sing songy voice. They all then turned towards the doors.

"What do you know, the brats showed up."

"Trash, you're late."

'_Hiieee, Xanxus and the Varia~'_ Tsuna just cried in his mind, still determined not to let his classmates know the true purpose for their visit.

"Hey Monkey King, what are you doing here?!" Gokudera exclaimed towards the other boss.

"Yo Squalo, it's been a while aha." Yamamoto greeted. Tsuna just looked at his friends with a deadpanned expression and was utterly shocked at what they had said. _'What are these two saying?!'_

"Alright, that's it!" Mochida pushed through the crowd and stood in front of Tsuna. "What gives?! Why is it that everyone that we meet here knows you and those idiotic friends of yours? I thought this was some private tour that our class was exclusive to, so why are there people of high rankings hanging around here?" Mochida yelled at the brunette.

"W-Well, Mo-Mochida-sempai... itaaa" Tsuna stopped speaking as a foot kicked him in the head.

"Juudaime, are you alright?" Gokudera asked worriedly.

"Dame-Tsuna, what did I say about stuttering?" Mochida just gawked as he witnessed the tiny teacher kicked the boy down.

"Reborn! What was that for?!" Tsuna whined.

"No use in hiding it anymore, Dame-Tsuna. Mochida is sharper than I thought he was." The infant said, impressed. Secretly, he was waiting for the moment when the third year student would snap and finally confront them. When they had first met him, he knew that he wasn't Guardian material but he would make an excellent addition to the family.

"Oi, what's he talking about Sawada?" Mochida was getting annoyed at being out of the loop.

"Reborn, I know that look... don't get Mochida-sempai involved!"

"And what's up with that nickname you keep calling this teacher with?"

"Haha, sempai, I think it'd be best if all of you guys sit down first." Yamamoto urged for them to head towards the table. Everyone else just remained silent, not knowing what to say after the barrage of question Mochida had belted out. They were all curious too but didn't know what to say, especially with the presence of the scary looking men at the other end of the table.

"VOOIIII, hey brats, why don't you get those maids and tell them to bring the food in already!" The silverhaired man exclaimed in anger.

"Maids?" The unrelated people questioned.

"Sempai, they're all idiots aren't they?" A boy with a frog on his head commented. The Nami-chuu group getting slightly offended.

"Ushishishi... not much you can expect from children who are still in school."

"You won't have to wait much longer for lunch is now served." Emil had appeared, calming the commotion down just like he always did and men dressed as chefs came out through doors, wheeling in plates of food. Once they all had their plates, they were then instructed to start eating by Reboyama as he made Tsuna stand from his seat and look at everyone.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna, what is it now? You going to ruin lunch for everyone too?" Osamu spat at the boy. The Varia just looked at the boy and wondered the Vongola heir was going to do. They had heard rumors about what happens at the brats' school and how their boss was treated but they had never really witnessed it happening. Xanxus just brushed it off as the brunette being weak minded by letting those simpletons walk all over him.

"I'll try my best not to, Osamu-kun." Tsuna said with such a smile that you couldn't help but give the boy your attention, he then looked as if he were apologizing for what was going to be said next. "I... have something to tell you guys..." Tsuna's voice shook a bit but still held firm. At this time, some of the maids and the kitchen staff were hanging around, waiting to listen to what the boy had to say.

Around the mansion, since the students had first arrived, there was a rumor floating around that the brunette was the Vongola Decimo. This due to the nickname given to the boy by a certain silverette. Tsuna gave his two guardians a quick look before looking towards Reborn, who annoyingly had a satisfied look on his face. Tsuna just sighed inwardly before he continued.

"The truth is..."

**And scene~!  
****Ahh, I'm sorry but it was getting kinda long  
****So I had to stop here  
****I'm suuuper sorry  
****Hope I wasn't pushing the story a bit too fast  
****But at least I got Mukuro, Chrome, Dino and the Varia in there ^^  
****Though Reborn is kinda hasty isn't he? Haha  
****He really wants these kids to know the secret…  
****Not that the others mind at all since they've been blowing it throughout the entire chapter**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it anyways  
****But I do have a little Christmas present for you guys…  
****Though it's in the making, I'll be uploading three oneshots or maybe  
****Two oneshots and one twoshot hehe  
****It'll be on Kuroko no Basuke, KHR and Prince of Tennis  
****I already started and have ideas for how they'll come out  
****So keep an eye out for that haha  
****  
I'm hoping to get them out before I leave  
****So most likely by next week  
****Merry Early Christmas  
****Owari desu~**

Updated: 15/12/2012


	4. Chapter 4: No Longer a Secret

**Chiwassu minna  
****Now I know you guys were super peeved at me for last chapter  
****I really am sorry about that but it was running kinda long… plus I had to cut it  
****And I'm suuuuuper sorry for the suuuuuuper long wait  
****But the thing is writers block happened  
****And I really didn't know what I was writing haha  
****Though I don't normally leave cliffhangers that bad  
****Oh well, it's done**

**Also… I really got into watching super sentai lately,  
****I finished like 6 seasons in three weeks plus the movies =.='  
****Once again, I apologize  
****Saa We Start**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, if I had to make other ring elements, I would have just branched them off of the sky elements… if it were possible… or something pertaining to sky, like maybe their characteristics instead… something just so as to not confuse readers… namely myself haha I'm dragging on… luv ya Amano-sensei**

**PS: before I forget… the Shimon Arc is technically the Inheritance Arc… though people call it differently… it's also *spoiler* the arc where Daemon makes an appearance**

* * *

Chapter 4: No Longer a Secret

Tsuna took a deep breath in as he looked at each of his classmates. He saw Kyoko who was smiling at him and silently telling him that it would be alright. He then looked at Mochida who wanted the answers right then and there and wouldn't take any excuses. Then he got a glimpse at his guardians who were all ready for the big unveiling. In fact, Gokudera just looked pleased that their stupid classmates would finally be in awe of his great Juudaime, he was actually more surprised that they didn't piece together that fact by now.

"The truth is that... I'm..."

Midori Tanabiku, Namimori no~

"...the...decimo." The brunette started to say but his voice had gotten quieter as the little yellow bird made its appearance.

Dai naku Shou Naku Nami Ga ii~

Tsuna and the other guardians paused as Hibird was singing over their heads before landing on Tsuna's hand that he allowed the bird to perch upon. "Hibari, Hibari" The little bird chirped and immediately, they all knew that the prefect wasn't too far behind.

"Herbivore!" Hibari interrupted as he opened the doors.

"Kyoya, there you are. We just started eating." Dino grinned but the prefect just ignored the blond man. Normally, the prefect would be itching to bite the blond to death and would do it without warning, but for him to ignore him completely and to come reporting to Tsuna, Dino knew that it was something pretty major.

"There's trouble." The prefect said and just as he said that, the building rumbled. The students panicked but were immediately shut up by Xanxus who yelled at them.

"We're being attacked?" Yamamoto questioned for a moment and he was answered by another rumble.

"That makes the answer, 'duhh' Yakyuu-baka!" Gokudera scoffed. "What do we do, Juudaime?" the silverette turned to the brunette who seemed to have entered a boss like mode.

"We'll go see what's happening outside. Hibari-san if you don't mind, please show us where you saw attackers. Xanxus, if you and the rest of Varia would please stay here and please protect everyone in this room, then that would be a great help." Tsuna smiled at the assassin group before leaving with his guardians. As they approached the doors, the maids and other attendants that were standing around there had parted into two rows to allow them to pass.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna! Don't just leave us hanging with your halfassed sentence!" Osamu called after the group as they left.

"Who died and made him boss?" Fran questioned in a monotonous manner. "Oh right..." he said, answering his own question.

"Why won't you people just answer our questions out loud? Seriously, who died and made Sawada the boss of us?" Mochida complained.

"Yeah, aren't you guys older than he is?"

"Why are you just taking what he's saying?" Others asked as well, following Mochida's lead. The other students exchanged glances and murmured in agreement, mostly they were confused as to what was going on.

"What surprises me more is that Xanxus is actually listening." Dino said with an oddly amused expression.

"I'm not listening to that trash; I wouldn't bother leaving my food to spoil for some stupid brat's problems." Xanxus said in a harsh matter of fact voice.

"Right." Dino just sighed.

"Besides, this is Vongola Problems, what's the Chiavarone doing here?" Squalo looked at the blond. The students picked up on the word 'Vongola' so they guessed that they were part of the company too. Slowly but surely, they were piecing together that all these people were big time people in big time companies; if only they could get past the Vongola 'Company' cover up.

"Tsuna's my lil bro, plus our families have always been in cohorts together."

"Ushishishi, who uses the word cohorts nowadays?" Bel poked fun at the other.

"Hey, people still use it." Dino argued.

"If you say so." Fran said and ate his lunch. "It makes you sound like an old timer."

"They got you there, Dame-Dino." Reborn said with a sadistic smirk on his face. Dino just stayed quiet after that. But Mochida was still a different story.

"So you seem to know a lot, Reboyama... so what's going on around here?" the third year asked again.

"He's getting annoying." Mammon commented.

"Why don't I leave that to Varia... I want to get a good seat." Reborn said before hopping off the table and disappearing.

"A good seat for what?" Dino had a feeling that Reborn was pulling the strings to this whole field trip fiasco and was feeling very sorry for what his little brother was about to go through because of the baby tutor's sadism.

"VOIIII, why are we the ones stuck babysitting!?" Squalo exclaimed.

"I'm not very good with kids." Levi confessed as he stared at the others at the table with a harsh expression. They shivered in fear and continued to eat in silence. "But Boss, is it alright for the Vongola to spill its guts to these little brats. What if they report?" The students didn't like it when he said 'report'. It made it sound like the group of scary boys were a villainous group.

"I'm the teacher here and I demand to know what you people are doing on our school trip." Nezu finally found the backbone to say something. "We were told that this would be a private tour. Not one where Sawada's friends would suddenly pop up and cause trouble."

"Maa~ you should calm down sensei and just eat and relax." Dino tried to calm everyone down, seeing as they were all on edge because of the Varia on top of the rumbling of the building. He couldn't blame them really since any normal person would be frightened in this scenario.

"You're very laidback aren't you Dino-san?" Kyoko smiled at him as she continued to eat calmly. The other students were surprised that Kyoko had joined in the conversation so easily.

"A little too laidback for a big time boss if you ask me... you should push him more." Hana directed the last part to Romario who was still standing by the wall. The man just sweat dropped as he agreed with what the young girl had said, maybe he should seriously take that into consideration.

"I like your thinking, onna (girl/woman)." Bel pointed at her. Hana gave him one of her scornful looks in response to the title, but she didn't say anything beyond that.

"You aren't really thinking about it, are you Romario?" The blond said partly to himself. "I can be serious if I wanted to and I do my job properly, don't I?" He huffed like a five year old.

'_He's pouting like Lambo-kun.' _Kyoko thought to herself this time, so as to spare the older male more humiliation.

"You're still slacking and lacking. If you don't shape up, the brats will surpass you in no time." Squalo taunted with a maniacal sort of grin which made many people in the room think of a looming shark. Of course, they didn't voice this observation for fear of their lives.

"I think it's a little late to be saying that." Bel taunted as well.

"They're already more capable than he is, desu ne sempai?" Fran looked towards Bel.

"I just said that Froggie." Bel threw a knife into the boy's head. The 'civilians' in the room were shocked for the second time that a knife had pierced the boy's head again.

"That's not very good manners for a prince to be using utensils in such a way. That's why you're a fake prince." Fran repeated his earlier statement.

"What was that?" Bel grinned evilly at the younger.

"Nandemonai..." (nothing) Fran said looking away, the knife still in his head. A little while after the conversation, everyone settled down before one of the young maids walked up to the Chiavarone boss. _"If we may, we have a question for you Sir Chiavarone."_ The young woman spoke in Italian. She looked very shy and her words were soft spoken.

"_It's no worries at all, though I think I'm able to guess what the question is without you having to say it..."_ Dino smiled towards her and the others. The ladies as well as the other staff were all getting really hopeful and were wondering if their suspicions had been correct about who the Vongola Decimo was. They awaited the answer with faded breath, silently urging for the boss to answer quickly. The students and Nezu, on the other hand, were just surprised with the sudden language barrier that was put up between them and the ones who were holding all the secrets.

Everyone listened in, waiting for the blond to answer them. _"You want my number don't you?"_ Dino chuckled, saying the questioned that he suspected was being asked. They all sweatdropped at the response. Well, everyone who understood Italian that is.

"Are you stupid?" Squalo felt a vein pop.

"Araa~ what an unexpected response~" Lussuria said in his bubbly tone.

"It was sort of expected." Levi countered the colorfully dressed, vibrant man.

"I'm not paid enough to sit here and watch this." Mammon sighed as he sat on top of Fran's frog hat.

"He's a real piece of work, isn't he sempai?" Fran looked towards the blond.

"Ushishishi... what was that about being able to do your job properly?" Bel taunted again. Romario just stood in the corner and shook his head at his boss. He loved his boss much like a son, but there were times when he was just too... he couldn't even piece out his thoughts into words.

"Shut up trash, you're spoiling my meal!" Xanxus exclaimed at people at the table.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tsuna and the others followed Hibari to the back, through the large ballroom. They had stood out on the balcony and Tsuna took the time to examine the damages done to the outside. He had seen none and it looked just as it had when they had seen it earlier.

"Where's the damage?" Yamamoto voiced the question they all had.

"EXTREME! The mansion is EXTREMELY invincible!"

"That isn't the case I'm afraid." They heard a different voice call out. Tsuna then turned to see a man in the sky with white wings like an angel and his subordinates down on the ground. None of them had any weapons that looked like it could do some extensive damage to the exterior of the mansion, so not knowing where the rumbling sounds had come from was making Tsuna a little suspicious. The Vongola heir and his guardians then just stood there staring at the man in the sky, recognizing him.

"It's... B-Bya..." Tsuna was dumbfounded.

"See, I told you I saw Byakuran that time in the hospital." Yamamoto laughed and waved towards the boy.

"I can't believe the Yakyuu-Baka wasn't lying when he said he saw the stupid winged bas***d in his hospital bed." Gokudera made a sour face. Byakuran then flew down towards the guardians and stood in front of them on the railing.

"What are you doing here, Byakuran?" Tsuna looked at the younger version of Byakuran sternly.

"My, my, why the hostility?" The leader of Millifiore grinned his signature smile.

"You're the one who attacked first!" Gokudera spat.

"Well as you can see and verify, there is no damage whatsoever." He answered, obviously having something in mind.

"But you're the one with the armed back up." Mukuro looked amused by the situation. There were about 10 people with weapons who looked ready to jump at any time. They were all dressed in black so that meant that they were part of the Giglio Nero Famiglia.

"Why are you people teaming up with the Gesso Famiglia? I'm sure you all got your memories from what had happened in the future." Yamamoto asked them.

"What we do as a Famiglia is none of your concern. If we wish to continue the alliance between our Families then we're free to do so."

"You have no control over us."

"We follow what our boss alone says." The men all yelled back their response to Yamamoto.

"I guess we can't do anything to convince them otherwise." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head with a sort of troubled smile.

Tsuna didn't like where this was going but if they had no choice, then they'd have to do what they had to in order to protect their estate. "What's your purpose for showing your face here Byakuran?" Tsuna asked before anything happened. "Are you here for revenge?"

Byakuran laughed. "Tsunayoshi-kun, if I was here for something as petty as revenge, then I would have snuck myself and others inside the estate and attack, destroying the inside, while you were all concerned with what was happening outside." The white haired male had an unreadable sort of expression but it had an evil intention in it nonetheless.

"But just because you're here doesn't mean you had other sneak in regardless." Mukuro pointed out.

"And unfortunately for you, if there were people inside, they wouldn't last very long." Tsuna informed.

"My, allies on the inside are there? Well, that makes no changes whatsoever, but I say we end this little conversation and get on with something a little more interesting." As the Millefiore boss spoke, he pulled out a dragon shaped dagger similar to the one that he had thrown at Tsuna's heart in the future. Immediately, he threw it towards the same place but the brunette's intuition had warned him before hand and he caught it in his right x-glove right before it pierced him.

"The same trick won't work twice." Tsuna entered hyper dying will mode and raced towards Byakuran. The other male just smiled before signalling his followers to proceed with his previously laid out plan. They all nodded before racing to get inside the mansion. The guardians then spread out to stop them and the battle had commenced as they all jumped over the balcony railings.

"Whatever your intentions, we won't allow you to accomplish them." Tsuna clashed with Byakuran who seemed to look like he was just toying with him. The other took to the sky and just kept on looking at the brunette. "What did you do to cause the rumbling earlier?" Tsuna followed him, using the propulsion of his flames.

"I have no idea what you are referring to, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran tried to look innocent. "I do enjoy talking with you but I have more important things to attend to, so if you don't mind, I'll take my leave." Byakuran flew off.

"I won't let you go so easily." Tsuna tried to follow but it turned out that a few of the black spell members had the boots that ran on dying will flames and allowed them to fly in the air in the same manner that he did when using his flames. They stopped him from following the white haired boy and they started to fight him in the air; however, Tsuna was at a disadvantage due to him using his hands to keep him in the air while the other two had their hands free.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera looked towards the sky and growled at the two men that were double teaming his boss. The silverette then took out one of the men that tried to sneak up on him by elbowing him in the stomach before blasting him with his flame arrow, which he quickly released from its box. The blast had pushed the black spell back and caused him to collide with the two that Yamamoto was battling.

Yamamoto was a bit stunned by the sudden victory as he was about to attack them using the back of his blade, but he just grinned. "Thanks Gokudera." He waved.

"I didn't do it for you, they just happened to be in the way." Gokudera scoffed and was so preoccupied at explaining himself to the swordsman that he let his guard down, allowing another black spell member to creep behind him.

"Oi Gokudera, behind you." Yamamoto looked ready to get in between the attacker and his friend but the man suddenly collapsed a few seconds after Yamamoto noticed him. When he fell, Chrome was revealed to be behind him and was responsible for knocking him out.

"Great job Chrome!" The baseball ace gave her a thumbs up. Chrome just blushed at the praise and simply nodded, not answering back really.

"Well that's four of them." Gokudera looked at the four lying on the ground pathetically. Interrupting his thoughts was a loud grunt coming from the one that Hibari just knocked down. Mukuro was nearby and had successfully defeated his share as well.

"I beat them faster." Hibari said to the pineapple.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken." Mukuro just smiled.

"Hn..." Was all the prefect said in response before he moved to attack the illusionist.

"My, aren't we bloodthirsty. The same wild animal as usual." Mukuro insulted.

"Pineapple." Was all Hibari had to say to get Mukuro revved up as well.

"Those two never change." Yamamoto laughed as he watched the pair. Then he, as well as Chrome and Gokudera, heard the yell of their other sempai.

"I shall EXTREMELY defeat you!" Ryohei yelled. The trio just wondered who he was yelling at since they had defeated the eight and Tsuna was dealing with two from the sky. There shouldn't have been anyone else to fight, but as they paid more attention, the enemy's presence started to grow as more black spells appeared.

"They were all just hiding." Chrome clutched her trident close to her.

"Those sneaky bas***ds. They deceived us by hiding their true numbers." Gokudera growled and got his dynamite ready to throw. He didn't think they were worth using his System CAI on so he just stuck to his regular old weapons but he kept his flame arrow handy for extra fire power. Yamamoto also had his three swords out, showing that he was getting a bit more serious. A number of black spells had shown up but they weren't enough to hold any of the guardians back. Mukuro and Hibari were having their usual contest to see who could take out the most.

Tsuna was still stuck in the air as more black spells came out and tried to defeat him. As they came at him at all different angles, Tsuna had let his flames die out and fell downward to avoid the attackers. He then landed on a blackspell that was coming from under him. The brunette took out one of his boots which caused the man to fly out of control and took out nearly half of the enemy's numbers. Tsuna then jumped upwards and started to combat with others as he used the enemies to keep himself up without his flames. He'd fight hand to hand until gravity had its way and that was when Tsuna would grab the wrists of his battle partner and would use his weight to swing the man around and throw him towards the ground before using his flames again to keep himself in the air.

Tsuna had to admit that he was having a bit of fun in the air but it didn't last long when he was tackled roughly from above in a suicide attack. He was forced to fight while plummeting towards mansion balcony until the boy fought off the grip of the tackler. Tsuna tried to slow his motion with his flames, though it didn't work fully as he was merely a few meters away from the floor and he still had to deal with the impact of the fall.

"Itai... that hurt almost as much as Reborn's wake up call." Tsuna rubbed his head and temporarily lost his dying will flames.

"Oi Sawada, what's going on out here?" A somewhat panicked voice called out to him. Tsuna's eyes widened as he turned towards the voice. "And who are these people?! You still owe me an explanation." He said as he used his shinai to fight off the black spell that started to attack him as well.

"Ehh! Mochida-sempai, what are you doing out here?" Tsuna asked as he dodged one of the black spell's fists that came down from the sky to continue their battle.

"I had no choice but to get dragged out here. It's not like I wanted to be here or anything." Mochida exclaimed in annoyance as he remembered what had happened in the mansion just a few moments ago.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

~Flashback~

Mochida had walked out of the dining hall in search of the bathroom. He couldn't take it anymore. No one was answering his questions, everything that those... maniacs said ended up in bickering and his kouhai and the so called teacher were all too frightened to say anything except sit there and eat their lunch; though Kyoko, for some reason or another, had been sitting quite comfortably as if she were familiar with them all and had occasionally joined in the conversation. Kurokawa who sat next to her just didn't seem to care much since her best friend looked pretty calm.

Kyoko's reaction didn't surprise him much though, for she was Ryohei's brother and, despite being a blubbering boxing idiot, Mochida knew he was involved and the extremist knew what or... most of what was going on. Mochida then took the time to excuse himself and went to search for the bathroom just to get away from the madness.

He had no clue where it could be and he didn't want to ask the foreign 'maids' as the long haired man earlier had called the workers, or equally suspicious tour guide since he knew something that they all didn't. So he decided to explore for himself. If Hibari could do it, then he should be able to find things no problem as well, or so hoped.

He walked through the corridor and knew that the doors at the end led to the ballroom and that the doors next to them led to the kitchen. He opened another and there were stairs leading upwards. "Probably to the third floor." Mochida said to himself and was about to shut it when a loud noise came from up the stairs. The boy raised an eyebrow thinking that it was probably one of the workers, but on the other hand, most if not all of the workers were flocking around those crazy people in the dining hall. So if it wasn't the workers up there, then who was it?

Mochida considered going up the stairs, even with the risk of getting scolded by Reboyama. Also, with the rate of information that he was getting, he decided to do something himself for once and figure out exactly who what was going on. After gripping the bamboo sword that he had tucked away in his cylinder bag on his back, he motioned to move up when footsteps started coming down the stairs. He froze and readied himself as he saw two men in black suits and fedoras come down. One man was a blond and the other, an old man; they exchanged glances before they had jumped down the rest of the steps to attack the teen.

"Who... wh-what's going on?!" Mochida immediately slipped out his shinai and countered the older man's staff like weapon. The blond man then jumped down and moved to punch the boy but Mochida dodged by using the older man's force against him and let up his own force, causing the other to fall forward. This led to the blond man freezing as he almost hit his comrade.

Mochida had jumped a few feet backwards to put more space between them. He had no idea what was going on but he couldn't lead these guys back to that dining room. That would put the other students in danger and he seriously doubted that at least half or even a third of them knew how to fight or defend themselves.

So he decided to run towards the ballroom to lead them away. He just hoped that they were following him. "Come and get me, you fools!" He exclaimed, not looking back, assuming that the two were following him; he opened the doors, ran across the floor and towards the glass doors. Through the windows, he suddenly caught sight of someone falling from the sky and instantly opened the door to see who it was. This made him forget about the two that he had found sneaking around earlier. When he opened the doors and got a better look at who the person who fell was, he was surprised to find Tsuna lying on the balcony. He shook off this surprise and then called out to the other, but just as he did so, he was suddenly attacked by these random people in black...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"They didn't follow! The others are in danger!" Mochida grunted as he pushed off a black spell that suddenly attacked him. He then proceeded to knock him out with a quick whack on the head.

"What do you mean danger and who's they?" Tsuna asked as he got closer to where his sempai was fighting.

"There were two guys in the museum and were sneaking around the third floor. They attacked me as they came down the stairs and I wanted to lure them away from the dining hall but they didn't follow me." Mochida explained.

"They must've thought it troublesome to chase after someone who just ran from them. If they're inside, they must have an ulterior motive, but you don't have to worry about the others in the dining hall. That's why I asked Xanxus and them to stay and protect Nezu-sensei-tachi. They may not seem like an agreeable bunch but they're really trustworthy when they want to be." The brunette explained to the third year. (quick note: tachi is a faster way of saying 'and them' or 'and the others' in Japanese)

"Right..." The kendo captain found that a bit hard to believe since all they've been doing in the room was eat and argue with each other. Though that wasn't the part that he was most concerned about, it was the fact that Sawada was holding his own against these enemies _bare handed_ with nothing but what looked like mittens on his hands. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Chrome were all fighting together against a large number of people dressed in the same manner as the ones that he was up against and the skylark and pineapple head were just on a killing spree.

'_If there were men inside while Byakuran was out here, then he must've known that our class had a trip to come here today. Then he's going to target...'_ Tsuna was thinking as he automatically fought off the Millefiore. The boy then looked over the balcony and saw that his guardians had just finished up with the enemies.

"Minna, there are others who infiltrated inside, we have to go and check on them." Tsuna called out as Mochida knocked out a man.

"I'm on it Juudaime!" Gokudera started to speed up the marble stairs to reach the balcony where his boss stood. "What's the Bamboo Leech doing out here?" Gokudera glared at Mochida.

"I was just looking around the mansion when some dudes came out of nowhere and attacked. But that aside, what's going on out here!?" He exclaimed.

"I can see why you're the captain sempai." Yamamoto came along with Chrome. They looked at the enemies littering the balcony.

"We'll explain everything Mochida-san but for now, we have to make sure everyone is safe." Tsuna told him but before he made a move to run, they heard what sounded like a stampede.

"KYOOKOOOO! I'm coming to the EXTREEMME!" Ryohei stormed over and nearly ran them all over into the ground.

"Hey Shibafu Atama! You nearly ran over Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled at him, and followed. (reminder: Shibafu atama means turf top)

"Onii-san... Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna sighed at the two.

"Maa maa, at least they're still energetic." Yamamoto grinned.

"How's that a good thing Yamamoto?" Tsuna sighed again.

"Bossu." Chrome looked at him for a moment before remind them that they had to check on their classmates.

"Right, let's go." Tsuna said, running.

"Come on sempai!" Yamamoto called towards Mochida.

"What about those two?" The black haired pointed towards Hibari and Mukuro who were raging in battle.

"They're always like that, they'll come back when they're finished." He reassured before follow Tsuna.

"You guys are really weird." Mochida said in an annoyed tone but followed regardless.

As they ran, Yamamoto caught up to Tsuna and asked him about Byakuran. Tsuna then said that he flew off somewhere and is probably inside the mansion. He just hoped that he wasn't doing any damage that Reborn might make him pay for later on.

**Haaa~ finished a somewhat long make up chapter  
****And I just wanted to let you know that I plan on finishing this up  
****Maybe in two or so chapters  
****Depending on how fast I get info down on paper  
****I have a plan so no worries  
****And I apologize again for the long wait  
****And the rushed ending**

**Midterms are coming and things keep happening  
****Like my wireless router dying and internet connections failing  
****Ughhhh… it's horrible  
****That's sorta the reason why I got into the Super Sentai Series lol  
****But who knew that the Japanese version was like 10 times better (no offense to PR lovers)  
****Well this is it  
****Owari desu~**

updated: 11/02/2013


	5. Chapter 5: Please Explain

**Chiwassu Minna  
****Soooooooo, just to get my current fangirling out  
****And to answer a few questions given to me:**

**To Murasaki Argenteria:  
****(ahem… commence my fangirling)**

Yeah omg I just got into it because I was on this site for anime then saw updates for a different site that does drama instead of anime and saw 'Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters' lol so then I clicked it and started watching it again… I tried sentai a long time ago but it didn't really hit it off with me… I finished Gekiranger to Go-Busters, just recently finished Magiranger and am starting Boukenger (its kinda stupid cause I'm going backwards… imma have to rewatch Gokaiger to get the 'nostalogic feeling' haha… I was reading a few discussion sites about the newest sentai and half of people really hate it and half love it… I actually love it, its super cute even though its kinda kiddy

On another note, may I ask which is your favorite series and character(s) lol… off topic

I loved Goseigers and Alata! Daisuki~~~~~ and I love all Red Sentais (cliché I know XDDD though some of their personalities are very hard to like) and I also loved the Green Sentais from Go-Ongers to Kyoryugers (even though its new lol, but I liked him as a first impression)

**(phew that felt good haha… end fangirling)  
****Now back to KHR (~-.-)~**

**To Bloodstained Fantasy:**

Yes I found that out afterwards… for some reason I thought they were in 2-B since I looked in the manga but I guess I got mixed up… -.-" and so, I still haven't changed it or well, got lazy to and just left it… just please ignore that little mistake funyaaaa~~~~

**Alright so that's that  
****Now back to the story… (makes it sound like there was a commercial haha… haaaahhh, tv's rubbing off on me)  
****Thanks for the reviews again guys, great motivators XDDD  
****So let's stop this session and start!  
But I wanted to apologize first for the super loooong wait! Gomenasaaaaii~**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, I most definitely would have tipped off a few classmates about the mafia or have a daily life chapter or two about school life and what it's like for Tsuna from the classmate's POV… hmmm… that might turn into a story someday… anyways, I still don't own KHR… funyaaaaa~~**

* * *

Chapter 5: Please Explain

Tsuna was panting as he ran across the ballroom and through the corridor. Chrome and Yamamoto were on his heels while Mochida was lagging behind a bit. Tsuna knew that by now, Ryohei and Gokudera would have reached the dining room and they would soon be there as well. Tsuna just hoped that they were all alright.

Upon reaching the doors, there was no panic and there were no loud noises, other than the ones coming out of his guardians' mouths and some from the Varia. When they walked in, everyone was still seated calmly. "W-What's going on?" Tsuna asked them.

"What do you think? We're finishing lunch." Osamu answered with annoyance as though it was dumbest question that he's ever heard. Some of the other boys snickered.

"Welcome back, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko greeted.

"Hey Sawada, that infant just told us that you were going to introduce us to those two guys in black." Hana said as Reborn then jumped onto Tsuna's head.

"Get to it Dame-Tsuna, they are very important guests." Tsuna sighed and looked at them. Their faces were covered so he didn't know how to introduce them for one. Mochida finally made it into the room and peered over the door only to make an outburst, pointing at the two unknown men.

"AHH, they were the ones who attacked me!" Mochida exclaimed.

"Attacked?!" The rest of the students said in unison as they felt some fear of these two men now, knowing that they attacked a middle schooler meant that they weren't up to any good.

"I can't allow my students to be in the presence of an attacker, Reboyama-sensei I request that we end this trip immediately." Nezu said as he stood up.

"Sit down trash!" Xanxas exclaimed, spooking the teacher who immediately plopped back into his seat.

"Reborn who are they?" The brunette now eyed them suspiciously but somehow felt that they were familiar in a way.

Reborn tsked. "Either you're playing dumb or you need more training Dame-Tsuna." The infant then jumped on the table and faced everyone. "Ahem, these two people are important figures in the Vongola. They both are top in this 'corporation' and they are..." The two men exchanged glances and ripped off their cloaks. "... the Vongola Nono and the Vongola's external advisor slash second in command, Sawada Iemitsu."

"Oto-san?!" Tsuna's eye started to twitch as he pointed a finger at the man.

"Oto-san?!" The other kids echoed.

"Is my little tuna that happy to see his old man?" The blond man made creepy googly eyes at his son and was coming towards him with his arms open wide, as if welcoming his son's embrace.

"No." Tsuna said heartlessly making everyone in the room sweatdrop. His classmates didn't know that he was so resentful towards his father and could make a sour sort of face. Iemitsu instantly shattered at the response.

"Hold it for a second. So your dad is the second in command of this huge rich company?" Hana stood up and looked at Tsuna for a moment while she pointed a finger at the man who was now squatting in a corner, sulking to himself while drawing circles in the carpet. This made everyone pause for a minute and back tracked to wondering how this man could possibly be second in command.

"Unfortunately so..." Tsuna tried his hardest to smile at his classmates, though he dreaded the idea of becoming the boss of a big named mafia family. Everyone just gaped at the fact that Tsuna had confirmed that he was indeed of 'noble status'. It was deathly silent, even Nezu had nothing to say.

"Th-That's impossible, right?" Osamu tried to come out as the big man. "I mean... it's a waste for Dame-Tsuna to be part of something like this right?" The Varia, in the back of the room, were all just sitting pretty and enjoyed watching the reactions of the kids. Bel laughed a bit while Fran and Mammon were just expressionlessly watching. Squalo was just leaning back in his chair with his feet perched up on the table and Levi was more stone like with his arms crossed. Xanxas didn't give a sh*t about the trash and was heckling the maids for more food, while Lussuria was happily observing everyone, humming to himself.

"Aha, come on, my lil bro wouldn't lie about something like that... after all he's the Decimo and will take over someday." Dino blurted out as if the information was common knowledge.

"DECIMO!?" The class echoed again. This was just a little too much information for the class to process immediately since he was the most dame person in their class, and possibly in their entire school alongside Loser Enma. Even Mochida was speechless as he stood by the door.

"Whoops... s-sorry there Tsuna." Dino scratched the back of his head and waved at the brunette.

"A-Ah... it's alright Dino-san." Tsuna sighed. He really didn't want his secret to be blown in such a way but at least it was out in the open now and the mafia part was still a secret.

"Wow, loose lips there bucking horse." Bel taunted the blond.

"And you became the boss how?" Fran also teased.

"Hey now, why am I being the one that's getting attacked?!" Dino put his hands up in defense.

"Looks like some extra tutoring is needed to whip you back into shape, I wonder how you survived all these years." Reborn grinned evilly.

"Oh boss..." Romario shook his head.

"Seriously? How bad is this joke getting?" Osamu was still in denial and was encouraging his group to follow up.

"Y-Yeah, I mean, he has the worst grades in the class." Another boy hesitantly joined in. The Varia still questioned the class's mindset as they all started to present their bit of doubt.

"H-His dad is one thing but being next in line? Th-That's just a little farfetched." Someone else voiced.

"And he doesn't even look related to them! There's no way that they're really family!"

"Yeah, the Vongola Enterprise started in Italy right?"

"Tsuna's half Italian." Reborn informed them. Said brunette was getting a bit embarrassed that the whole conversation was revolving around him since he didn't really like the attention all that much.

"You were all with him growing up yet you didn't know this fact?" Mammon said with disapproval in his tone.

"How stupid can you brats be?" And that was coming from Levi. "There's so much evidence that backs up that trash's story."

"Whoa, stepping up Levi." Bel poked at the tall lightning man this time.

"Shut up!" He snapped back.

"Who would've thought he'd stick up for Vongola?" Fran commented.

"I said SHUT UP!" He snapped again.

"That's right!" Gokudera finally decided to jump in to defend his boss's honor. He also took this chance to express his overwhelming pride of having Tsuna as his boss. "Juudaime is the best person on the planet, so don't even try to classify him on the same level as you lowlifes." The silverette spat at Osamu and his friends. "He's much better than he was when he first started out and can kick your butts if he wanted to!"

"Oh!" One of the girls spoke up (finally). "So that's why Gokudera-san refers to Da... ahem... Ts-Tsuna-kun as Juudaime, since he's going to become the tenth head of Vongola!" Everyone then 'ahhh'ed at the origin of the nickname, nodding their heads, and finally understood. Then after, felt a little stupid that they didn't piece it together much sooner.

"_So they believed me after they figured out the meaning behind Gokudera-kun's nickname?"_ Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Wow, who knew?" Hana sat back down then nudged Kyoko. "Looks like you lucked out, ne?" She gave a cheshire grin while hinting at Tsuna. Kyoko just blushed and told Hana that she didn't really care about status. "But it's a good bonus." Hana chuckled at her best friend's embarrassment.

"Well, that was a little easier than I expected." Tsuna let out a sigh of relief.

"Maa~ at least you weren't the one to say it right Tsuna? Since you were interrupted by that loud boom earlier." Yamamoto reminded them. Everyone's defense radar suddenly went up again as they remembered what had happened outside.

"Ahh that's right!" Tsuna exclaimed, remembering that he was looking for Byakuran.

"That's why you are still Dame-Tsuna. A boss shouldn't forget his main objective and jeopardize the safety of those who are defenseless." Reborn scolded.

"But you distracted me by telling me to introduce Oto-san and Jii-chan." Tsuna accused.

"Find the White Haired to the EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed, going back into battle mode when he remembered that Kyoko could be in danger. He then rushed out the door without another word.

"I'm sorry Juudaime! I became distracted and allowed you to forget our mission! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." The silverette bowed down dogeza style and was bashing his head into the ground.

"No, no, Gokudera-kun, it wasn't your fault." Tsuna urged for the boy to get up.

"You shouldn't push the blame on others, a good boss should always place the blame on themselves." Reborn turned it around on the poor boy.

"Is there a problem, Tsunayoshi?" The Nono stepped towards his grandson.

"Ahh Jii-chan, Byakuran might be hiding around here somewhere and we have to go find him." Tsuna explained, quietly so that the other students wouldn't hear, that Byakuran had seemingly attacked the mansion and brought Black Spells with him outside. However, there had been no damage done to the outside, well, none that they could see.

"Hm, it is quite possible that the commotion outside was merely a distraction and that the Gesso Head is trying to locate something within the building." He proposed.

"I guess that's possible." Tsuna looked back towards his guardians. "But I'm sure that Hibari-san and Mukuro took care of the ones outside." The Nami-chuu gang shuddered at the damage that their prefect had done to the poor souls outside.

"VOIIIII! Sword trash! Do you mean to tell me that you didn't take care of that marshmallow freak?! You're slacking in your sword training and focusing on pointless things again, aren't you!" Squalo accused, stomping over towards the ravenhaired boy. The long haired silverette gripped the front of Yamamoto's shirt and pulled him up slightly. Many of the students feared for the baseball ace but didn't dare say anything. Just then, a loud rumble shook the mansion once again and everyone cowered in their chairs. The Varia just stayed put as per usual, used to rumbling and quaking due to Xanxas' rage fits.

"Is that Byakuran again?" Tsuna looked around for anything abnormal but there was a small chuckle as someone came through the door.

"Hello, Tsuna-kun." A redhead got the attention of those in the dining hall.

"Shoichi-kun?!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise. "How'd you get here and what happened?!" He questioned when he caught sight of the boy's present state. Some of the smart kids recognized the new boy as the genius child inventor that came from Japan and was able to get hold of a scholarship for a university in Italy. On this fieldtrip, it was one surprise after another but now, it was sort of no surprise that he was a friend of Tsuna's.

"I brought him and the other boy along when we came from Italy." The Nono explained. The man then took a glance at Iemitsu to see how he was holding up but then sighed to himself when he was still in the same state but this time with Chrome standing by and poking at him with her trident gently.

"Yes, well... we were invited by Reborn-san to come and check out the new Vongola Mansion and Nono-san was kind enough to bring us with him. But then we got separated, so we started to look around on our own while seeing if we can find them again as well. That was until Spanner found a lab room and started to tinker with a few things inside. I tried to stop him but then, I sort of got interested too..." He laughed sheepishly at his own childishness when it comes to inventions and seemed to be getting lost in his memory of the machines.

"Continue Irie!" Gokudera yelled at the boy, startling him. He quickly complied.

"Ah hai, and when we were tinkering, Enma-san suddenly showed up seeming lost so we let him stay with us. Spanner was a bit reluctant after hearing rumors about him around Italy but as long as he didn't really touch anything, he was fine."

"So that Enma's here too?" Mochida was surprised to hear that.

"Loser Enma too huh? I guess not everyone that Dame-Tsuna knows is very impressive."

"Haha I can sorta see where Shoichi's coming from." Yamamoto confessed, purposely ignoring the previous comment.

"He is rather clumsy, though I'm not any better." Tsuna added on.

Shoichi then continued on. "So, we were working when he accidentally tipped over a broom which knocked over a box on a stool which spilled many nuts and bolts that I slipped on. To save myself from falling, I grabbed onto the table, pushing away the mechanic pieces I was working on which hit Spanner's piece and sent it to the floor. We... kept quiet about what had just happened and silently shrugged it off." Shoichi confessed.

"Same Shimon." Gokudera shook his head.

"That's typically Loser Enma." The class agreed.

"Speed it up." Reborn urged the redhead.

"A-Alright, then we fixed everything up and thought that everything was still working fine since Spanner tuned it up."

"Thought?" Tsuna didn't like the sound of that.

"Ah, and when we finished, we wanted to test it out so we went to the big training room but it went out of control."

"What went out of control?!" Tsuna was really getting worried now.

"Sawada! There's a flying saucer to the EXTREME!" Ryohei had come back after another loud boom had sounded.

"Onii-chan, that's impossible indoors." Kyoko rebutted.

"Actually Kyoko-san, it is highly possible since we built it." Shoichi hung his head.

"So the loud booms were coming from that flying saucer and not from Byakuran?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Byakuran? What would he be doing here?" The redhead was surprised to hear of the whitehaired boy.

"We'll explain later." Tsuna said rapidly. "So is Enma taking care of it?"

"Yes, but I just came up here to apologize for the noise."

"Well, as long as it's getting taken care of. But no doubt I'll have to deal with the paper work."

"You're learning at least." Reborn smirked.

"That isn't funny."

"And now that everything is settled and since we're finished eating, we should continue on with the tour." Reborn exclaimed to the group.

"Wha, but Byakuran is still somewhere around here and we haven't eaten yet!" Tsuna referenced to him and the guardians.

"Didn't you hear me before? If you aren't here, then you'd miss lunch." Reborn's eye had an evil look in it. "And you deal with him when that time comes. A boss has to learn to stick up for himself and protect others while doing so."

"Mou Reborn!" Tsuna yelled out in annoyance. Everyone just pitied the boy as they stood up and gathered around the doorway. They were all confused as hell but they didn't dare open their mouths about it anymore than necessary.

**Yoshha I completed the chapter! Muahahaha~~~  
****So I did this response at the end so as to not ruin anything…**

**To Fi Suki Saki: **

You'll see in the next chapter as to why I made Byakuran have that confusing role… though I may just be desperate when looking for some plot point to make the story go forward and beyond... ie towards the climax lol... thanks for the review lol

**I hope you guys liked it and thanks for all the reviews ^^  
****And I apologize for bringing the sentai topic into KHR World  
****I wonder whether or not the next chapter will be the last  
****Oh well, we shall see next time (most likely not)**

**And I apologize for the short chapter this time around  
****PS: I started writing this chapter around February (_ _")  
****I'll write a longer chapter next time  
****I'll do my best  
****Gomenasai~~~~ ^^  
****Owari Desu~~~~**

updated: 11/07/2013


End file.
